vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Albus (Castlevania)
Summary Albus was a chief researcher of the Ecclesia Order from Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. From the beginning of the story Albus stole parts of Dominus which were key in defeating Dracula. Later on its revealed that he stole Dominus because he wanted to protect Shanoa from the heavy toll Dominus puts on the users body and soul, eventually killing them. He eventually died in a fight against Shanoa and willingly gave up his Soul so she could use Dominus against Dracula. Albus himself is fairly powerful and has mastery over various Glyphs and is even able to somewhat control the life draining power of Dominus Agony. His main weapon is Agartha which he uses to project his Glyphs like with Max Shot, Optical Shot and Torpor. Though he should be fairly familiar with various other elemental Glyphs as he was trained since childhood. Albus is also fairly swift with his warping abillity and even dangerous upclose with his Ignis Kicks. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Albus Origin: Castlevania Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman, Expert Martial Artist and Glyph Magic, Glyph Absorption, Darkness Manipulation and Chaos Manipulation through Dominus Agony (Is directly tapping into Dracula's magic and is empowered through it), Self-Sustenance (Type 1: Can survive without oxygen), Teleportation and Phasing (Can warp though solid objects like walls, regular enemies and attacks), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Up to Mid-Godly and Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8), Power Nullification and Attack Reflection, Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can hit and destroy Souls and Ghosts), Petrification through Torpor, Light Manipulation through Optical Shot, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation and Curse Manipulation (Which can prevent the target to use their weapons, cast spells or use items, and rapidly drain magic), Immunity to the following: Poison, Curses (Which can prevent the target to use their weapons, cast spells or use items, and rapidly drain magic), Petrification and Elemental Manipulation, Resistance to the following: Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation / Existence Erasure, Chaos Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Illusions, Blood Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Memory Manipulation and Hellfire Manipulation (Should be able to resist the powers of minor demons), Resistance to the Castle's Influence/Effect's: (Transmutation, Possession and Corruption), Resistance to Holy Manipulation (Should be able to resist Holy Attacks) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to Shanoa; directly taps into the power of Dracula with Dominus) Speed: Relativistic (As swift as Shanoa) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Scaling from Shanoa Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: High. his magic regenerates fairly quickly Range: Several hundred meter with Agartha, possibly further with Magic and Glyphs Standard Equipment: Agartha and certain glyphs like Acerbatus, Torpor and Dominus Intelligence: High; is said to be a chief researcher and was trained since childhood Weaknesses: Is corrupted by Dominus Agony Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Agartha:' Albus main way of attacking and using his various Glyphs are through his gun Agartha. It can shoot rapidly and indefinitely as long as Albus has enough magic to support it, it doesn't need bullets or projectiles as it is mainly powered through Magic. Albus can also combine his Glyphs and shoot them out from Agartha, though this is not limited by the gun as he can use Glyphs independently from it **'Glyph Mastery:' Albus can fire a variety of Glyphs from Agartha the same way as Shanoa fires her Glyph from her arms, though Albus prefers Acerbatus, Torpor, and other types of shots suitable for Agartha. **'Torpor:' Agartha can fire a Torpor Glyph that incapacitates its victim in a crystal cage. It has the longest cooldown in Albus's arsenal. It is an Ice based Glyph. **'Optical Shot:' Agartha can also fire a magic wave of black and white. The light wave will spiral into where Agartha marks before released as an outward spiral in an opposite direction. The black and white light waves do either light or dark damage, depending on the opponent. Along with Max Shot, it has the second longest cooldown. It is also called Vertical Shot. **'Max Shot:' A powerful Glyph. Agartha can fire an Acerbatus Glyph that curses the victim, shocks with electrical damage, and consumes the enemy in darkness. Albus inserts the Acerbatus Glyph into Agartha's barrel, and fires Agartha, launching a large black ball of darkness with yellowish skulls. Along with Optical Shot, it has the second longest cooldown. It is also called Casper Shot. While battling him, he says " Glyph in Bullet!" **'Quad Ignis:' Albus also masters a spinning flame kick which does a ton of damage and is easily one of his strongest attacks, though it is entirely melee based and has almost no horizontal range. **'Warp:' Possibly his best ability in the game, Albus can warp to wherever he chooses in an area and however many times he desires, as long as he has the Magic to do so. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Castlevania Category:Konami Category:Crazy Characters Category:Hunters Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Petrification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters